


Nothing To See Here

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Smart People [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veterinary student Abby Maitland is not at all impressed with the shenanigans Evolutionary Zoology get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To See Here

            “What did we just see?” Connor asked.

 

            “I don’t know what you saw,” Abby snapped, waiting for Cutter and Hart to come out of Accident and Emergency. “I saw some funny tracks and that’s it. And I’ve missed a lecture.”

 

            “You’re not... annoyed, are you?” Connor said tentatively.

 

            Abby sighed, thinking longingly of normal, mundane CMU, of seeing the evil Vice Chancellor striding around and that Economics lecturer and her gorgeous girlfriend wandering around in love and adorable, of instructions about campus security from that dishy blond guy and homilies from Dot about tracking mud in.

 

            “ _Annoyed_ , Connor? I’m _furious_.”


End file.
